Spring Day
by Bianca Jewelry
Summary: Mingry. Gyuhan. Broken!Gyujun. BL! "Aku merindukanmu." Awas baper! Happy reading!


Seventeen belong to God, Pledis and their parents

Spring Day © Bianca Jewelry

Spring Day © BTS

Yao Mingming X Wen Junhui

Kim Mingyu X Yoon Jeonghan

Rating: T

Warning: Boys Love. AU. OOC. **Awas baper!**

.

"Aku rindu padamu bodoh," gumam seorang pemuda bermarga Wen yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menatap sebuah foto lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Ia sedang menunggu pemuda yang bisa dibilang sebagai pelariannya di kantin pada jam istirahat.

Lalu pemuda yang ditunggu itu datang dan mengacak surai pemuda Wen. "Fotonya jangan dilihat terus, nanti makin rindu."

"Gyu," ujar Junhui sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tanpa kau perlu bilang begitu aku sudah sangat rindu padanya," lanjutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Jangan sedih begitu, ada aku," kata pemuda itu—Kim Mingyu—lalu duduk di hadapan Jun.

Jun tersenyum sedih. "Bodoh," gumamnya.

"Sudah lama?"

"Tidak juga."

"Mau makan apa?"

Jun mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada Mingyu. "Yang biasa."

"Siap," kata Mingyu lalu membeli makanan untuk dirinya dan Jun.

.

"Gyu, dingin," kata Jun saat mereka berdua sedang berada di apartemen Jun.

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ini bulan Agustus. Udara di luar panas. AC dalam ruangan juga sudah dinyalakan namun Mingyu masih merasa dirinya kepanasan. "Panas begini _hyung_."

"Dingin… Peluk," kata Jun dengan nada manja dan memeluk Mingyu.

Mingyu balas memeluknya, tidak peduli bila keringat makin membasahi tubuhnya. "Mau selimut?"

Jun menggeleng, "Tidak, peluk saja sudah cukup."

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala Jun dengan sayang.

.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak pemuda yang berada di dalam foto yang menghiasi ponsel Jun meninggalkannya. Jun rindu sekali dengan pemuda itu. Jun jadi berharap dirinya menjadi salju agar bisa dengan mudah dan cepat menemui pemuda itu.

Jun menghitung hari, berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu, berapa malam lagi harus dilewatinya, agar ia dapat melihat pemuda yang dirindukannya, agar ia dapat bertemu dengannya.

Dia harus kuat menunggu, sampai musim semi datang lagi, sampai bunga-bunga bermekaran lagi. Ia kuat menunggu, demi pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

.

Jun mencekal pergelangan tangan pemuda yang berjalan tergesa-gesa di depannya. "Tunggu Ming!"

"Apa lagi _ge_? Aku rasa semuanya sudah jelas." Mingming menepis tangan Jun dan berputar menghadap pemuda itu.

Jun menatap Mingming. Matanya terasa panas. "Jadi kau tetap memutuskan untuk pergi?"

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk pulang. Apa lagi yang dapat aku lakukan?" tanya Mingming putus asa.

"Tidak bisakah kau diskusikan lagi dengan ibumu? Waktu itu berhasil," ucap Jun penuh harap.

Lulus SMA, ibu Mingming memintanya untuk kembali ke kampung halaman, dan melanjutkan pendidikan di sana. Dulu, ibu Mingming juga sudah menyuruhnya pulang, tapi Mingming melakukan negosiasi dan berhasil.

"Maaf." Hanya kata maaf yang dapat Mingming ucapkan sekarang.

"Kau tidak memperjuangkanku," ujar Jun. "Atau kau sudah mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari aku ya?" tuduh Jun.

"Astaga _ge_ , jangan mulai lagi." Mingming mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Aku hanya punya kau."

"Kau berubah," tutur Jun sambil menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir. "Atau aku yang berubah?"

Mingming tidak menjawab. Hubungannya dengan Jun memang belakangan merenggang dan mereka jadi sering bertengkar.

"Kita berubah, semuanya berubah," ujar Jun. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Mingming mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak sanggup untuk menatap Jun. Lalu ia memutar tubuhnya. "Besok pesawatku berangkat jam satu, datanglah. Aku menunggumu," katanya lalu meninggalkan Jun.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jun tidak datang ke bandara. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menemui Mingming yang akan meninggalkannya. Mingming sempat menghubunginya beberapa kali, tapi Jun tidak menjawab panggilan Mingming.

Ia benci dengan Mingming yang meninggalkannya. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, tapi Jun tak juga melupakan pemuda itu. Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, hari dimana Mingming meninggalkannya adalah hari terakhir Jun mengingat pemuda itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia masih mengingatnya, ia tak dapat menghapus Mingming dari ingatannya begitu saja.

Jun masih menghitung hari, berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu, berapa malam lagi harus dilewatinya, agar ia dapat melihat pemuda yang dirindukannya, agar ia dapat bertemu dengannya.

.

Musim dingin sudah berakhir dan musim semi datang. Bunga sakura bermekaran di luar sana. Cuaca di luar bagus dan Jun tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke taman untuk melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Jun sudah bersiap dan akan memakai sepatunya ketika mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Jun membuka pintu apartemennya dan terkejut melihat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan air matanya menetes.

" _Ge_ …" kata pemuda itu.

Jun langsung memeluk lelaki itu dan memukul dadanya berkali-kali. "Aku merindukanmu," katanya berulang kali sambil terisak.

"Aku pulang." Lelaki itu balas memeluk Jun dengan erat.

Jun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum, "Selamat datang kembali, Yao Mingming."

Mingming ikut tersenyum. "Aku juga merindukanmu," katanya lalu mengecup dahi Jun.

.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya ke taman untuk menemui seseorang di hari yang sama saat Mingming menemui Jun. Ia menghampiri pemuda yang sudah menunggunya di bawah pohon sakura. "Jeonghan- _hyung_ ," panggilnya. "Sudah lama?"

Jeonghan menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Hatiku yang menunggumu terlalu lama."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata Mingyu dan memeluk pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Jeonghan menggeleng lagi dan balas memeluk Mingyu.

"Ayo," kata Mingyu dan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menyambutnya. Kemudian mereka menyusuri taman yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan tangan saling bertautan.

.

 _I'll go see you_

 _I'll go pick you up_

.

FIN

.

Hujan, dengerin Spring Day, ingetnya Mingry. Enak deh ngebapernya.

Terima kasih, kalau ada yang mau mampir, kasih favorite, follow dan membaca fanfic baper ini. Hidup kapal lama!


End file.
